


Bare Biomass

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Transformation, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Desmond wants to see Alexau naturel.Cross Our Hearts 2020 - Day 1: Bare
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 49
Collections: Cross Our Hearts





	Bare Biomass

"Hey," Desmond said, in the midst of a smooching session.

"Hey yourself," Alex said back. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just, I've been wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Can you make yourself naked? Like, _really_ naked?"

Alex blinked in deep thought. He wasn't sure he knew what Desmond meant.

"I'd like to see it," Desmond said, stroking his fingertips down Alex's chest. "Your bare biomass. No need to pretend to be human."

"I kinda like pretending to be human," Alex said. He reached up to Desmond's feathery hair, playing with it as he thought some more over the request. "You might not like me anymore if I didn't."

"Oh pish."

"You for real?"

"Fuck yeah I'm for real." Desmond kissed Alex's nose. "Babe, I have seen you do some seriously gruesome inhuman shit with your body. And I still love you. Hundred percent," he added, patting Alex's chest.

Alex smiled softly. "I'll do it, then. I'll show ya, as best I can."

Desmond pulled back a bit to get a better view. He watched Alex's chest as the pale skin melted away, revealing his dark innards. The viral "flesh" was mainly black, with thin ribbons of deep red and off-white stringing through it in complex patterns. There was a faint slow pulsating movement throbbing through it all, reminding Desmond of a heartbeat, or the cycling of waves on the seashore.

"You're beautiful," Desmond said. He put his hand on the flesh bared before him. It felt so warm and smooth, with a little give.

"Really," Alex murmured, half-questioning Desmond's proclamation of beauty.

"Really," Desmond said firmly.

Alex smiled again, baring his shiny teeth. "I'll keep going then," he said sensually. He placed his arms down slack on the sheets, and they merged into his torso and legs as he forced his appearance to regress further toward shapeless viral blob, no longer needing the defined forms of muscles or bones under his faux skin.

Desmond took it all in stride, a small smile on his face, watching as though Alex were doing something perfectly normal, like situps. For an even better vantage point, he moved back to sit upright on Alex's hips, although those hips were rapidly becoming not-hips due to the ongoing transformation.

Soon, Alex looked like a man-sized blot of gel-slime on the bed, with only his head remaining in a human form. "I can't stay like this forever," he said with some effort. "The virus _wants_ to mimic."

"Oh shit, is it painful?" Desmond asked quickly.

"No, not painful. Just... unnatural." Alex huffed out a laugh. "As if I'm ever _natural_."

Desmond moved instinctively to take Alex's hand, but as Alex didn't have hands currently, he ended up grabbing a handful of virus. It was a weird feeling, like grabbing warm slick Play-doh, but Desmond didn't find it gross at all. It was just a new feeling of Alex.

"I love you," Desmond said. "I really do."

Alex smiled again. "I know."

"You can go back now, if this isn't comfortable."

"Everything is comfortable, when I'm with you, Desmond."


End file.
